A Slippery Situation
by CreativeImaginations
Summary: "Sir, are you here?" "...Nope" What happened next? (Based off of Episode 200) I don't own anything Stargate, this is purely just for fun. Enjoy! There are some explicit material.
1. Chapter 1

A long, satisfying sigh slipped from Sam's lips as warm water rinsed her hair and body free of suds. Her mind still set on ideas of how to fix Jack's situation when she heard a creak, it was definitely in the room. Last time Sam had checked, she was alone and most of the base staff had gone home for the night. There shouldn't be anyone else here. Carter carefully peered around the shower curtain, being careful not to reveal anything but her face.

Realization dawned upon her as she had remembered Jack was invisible and it wouldn't be easy for him to get off base without someone. _A good chance it's Jack._

"Sir, are you here?" She called out.

Silence filled the room but Sam definitely could feel a presence in the room even though her eyes found no source of anyone.

"...Nope." Came the reply, she knew exactly where he was sitting.

Without thinking, Sam nearly let out a groan as she closed the curtain once more, her head shaking as a small smirk appeared on her face. That was Jack's voice. _Was he here to spy on me? What a pervert._

Before she even noticed how deep in thought she was, a giggle slipped from her. _Shit._ For a moment, she hoped that perhaps he had left the room or hadn't heard it over the shower running.

"Whatcha gigglin' about Carter?" The voice sounded closer than it was before, deeper perhaps.

"Oh, did I giggle? I don't giggle, I didn't giggle sir." _Fuck, I'm rambling. Carter get it together._

"Carter… You giggled. I heard you." Even closer, almost directly on the other side of that curtain now.

"If you say so sir." Sam had learned to pause in between sentences to make sure he was still there and hadn't ghosted her without her knowing.

"I thought it was the ladies turn for the showers. If you need me to, I can…"

Silence.

"Sir?"

Deciding to try and peek out from behind the curtain, she knew it was useless with Jack being invisible anyways but she had to try. Was there a presence still in the room?

"You're beautiful, Sam."

"Sir- I.."

 _Wait, what?_

His presence was extremely close, she could feel it. _He just used my first name. He called me beautiful too? Is there an explanation for his behavior?_ She couldn't really tell if there was something else affecting him from being invisible or if he was intoxicated. _No, he couldn't be… His voice…_

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Yes, Carter. I'm fine, I can see the wheels turning in your head... Now, I think I know how to fix that."

"Sir?"

"Stop thinking so much. It's that simple."

 _What does he mean? Is he telling me how to relax?_

It was so easy for Jack to see her thoughts written on her face at this moment. Taking in a deep breath, he slipped his fingers behind her head to cradle as he leaned in to press her lips against his own.

Confusion was written across her face as she felt a very gentle, comforting hand at the back of her head but then his lips… _Oh, I get it._

After a moment, reality hit Sam as she pushed on his chest lightly to pull away. "Sir, we can't…"

"Actually, I think we can make it work. Me being invisible and all. Y'know."

It was a moment before she caught onto what he was saying. "...Technically there would be no real proof because there won't be any physical data or proof to show it. Wait a minute… How did you get past the cameras if you can't walk through doors?" Sam suddenly exclaimed. "I would have heard the door if you…" _No way… Did he actually…_ "You were here the whole time? Before I came in, or you slipped through behind me. Sir?" _You little pervert._ Despite the fact that she was just discussing something else, she was now curious about this.

"See, you think too much Carter… Think there'll be room for one more in there?"

"Hold on sir, there's no guarantee that we won't get caught. You didn't answer my question."

"So what then? I'll retire, it's time I do that anyway, I want you. I always have."

"You still haven't answered my question sir. How did you… No wait, I don't want to be the reason yo-"

Her mouth was covered again for a moment and she knew it was truly him and him alone. This wasn't the first time they had a kiss but it always felt like the first all over again. "I don't care Sam. I want you."

 _Oh fuck it all. Damn impossible to prove this anyway._

Grabbing where she had assumed Jack was standing, she pulled him in by his shoulders quickly before closing the curtain and crushing her lips to where she thought his would be. "It's cold out there." She slid her hands down over his chest, the clothes he became invisible with were easy to identify. The BDU's all too familiar with her and easy to maneuver over and off of him. It was strange feeling something that she couldn't see in front of her so she closed her eyes and simply focused on feeling.

Once Jack's clothes were shed, Sam was pressed back against the cool tiled wall as his body pressed against hers. A small gasp slipped past her lips as she felt his hard member against her lower abdomen, her lips in a hot mess with his. Her hands slowly moved up over his chest to the back of his neck to pull him closer as if he wasn't close enough already.

Carter was so preoccupied with his lips and the feeling of his body pressed against hers, the coolness of the wall versus the heat of his body, she almost didn't notice his hand trailing along her side and down to caress her hip before slowly making its way down towards her core. Her toes curled in a little as his fingers teased along the outer lip before slowly delving in between her folds, teasing her some more with light touches along her opening and her clitoris. It wasn't until a whimper was heard, from whom she couldn't tell but it didn't matter to her because his fingers had slipped inside. Excitement and pleasure filled her yet it wasn't quite enough. "Sir…" Sam managed in between their kisses and breaths. "Carter…" Jack growled into her ear as a warning. "Sir.. Sorry, Jack please."

Pulling back, Jack had to take a look at her beautiful wanton face so full of need, it was almost suddenly that he couldn't take the wait anymore. "Carter…" Jack groaned softly as his hands moved to rest on her hips, giving her a chance to back out. He hoped she wouldn't though because that would be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do but he would do it in a millisecond for her.

"Jack, please. I want you… I need you." Thankfully that was all he needed. Using the wall to help, he lifted her up as Jack's lips crashed against hers. Sam's legs moved to tighten and form a lock behind him with her feet. Her arms wrapped around his neck for extra support as she was slowly lowered onto his cock.

The feeling of their bodies locking together was almost overwhelming. Unlike anything neither of them had felt before despite being experienced in sex. Their movements started off small and slow but it wasn't long before their speed picked up, there was no way either of them would be able to last very long with the amount of feelings that they were feeling.

"Sir… Jack. Oh please." Was all Sam could get out before Jack made one shift with his hips and one hit of that sweet spot, Sam was coming apart in his arms. Her body exploded with pleasure and to Jack, it was a glorious sight. Enough to push him over the edge as well as he gave his last few thrusts with a groan which Sam found was a turn-on.

After she caught her breath, she began to giggle as she slowly lowered her foot to the ground, one leg still hooked around his thigh. A questioning grunt came from the invisible man before her. "It's just that… I just realized I had sex with an invisible being. I mean, it wasn't bad… It was great actually but a very interesting… experience sir." _What the hell am I saying?_ Sam couldn't help but continue to giggle at the funny thought, or at least she thought it was funny.

Before she could open her mouth to say something, Jack's lips pressed down onto her own, this time it was languid and so full of love as his hands found hers and weaved his fingers in between hers. A few moments passed before she had to pull away. "As much as I'd love to continue this. I think this room is scheduled for cleaning soon, I'd rather not be in here when they come and I should clean up, again." Sam then bit her lip lightly as she urged him to clean up as well.

Though she hadn't expected him to pull away so fast, so soon that she wasn't quite steady on her feet. Her foot almost missed the floor but thanks to the water running in the shower cubicle, she slipped. Her hand moving out to try and steady herself also fell short of the wall causing her to slam her head into it.

Jack having had turned away from her was too late to try and help her from falling, saw the whole thing happen. "Oh shit, Sam."

Quickly, Jack noted that she had blacked out, checked her pulse and noticed blood dribbling down her temple. Jack rolled her over onto her back and called out once again to see if he could wake her as she shook her shoulders lightly. "Oh, shit." Now the situation had just dawned on him. Sam was wet, naked and unconscious and he was invisible, but also wet and naked.

Now how was he going to do this?


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, think Jack think. Clothes, can't bring Carter to the infirmary like this." Muttering to himself as he shut off the water, Jack quickly shoved the curtain aside as he damn near tripped over his invisible pants that were still wrapped around his feet. "Oh thank god, at least I have pants." Reaching down to grab his transparent pants, he pulled them up and managed to button and zip them up according to memory. Just because he was invisible didn't mean he could see invisible things. That conversation with Carter he had about that subject was interesting. _Jack come on, focus._

Grabbing a towel, he threw it over Carter's unconscious body. "Not like she'd know I did that anyway." Jack picked up her BDU's and quickly rushed back over to her body, in an attempt to keep the clothes dry, Jack set them down outside the shower cubicle. Taking the dry towel that had landed on her head, he quickly patted her body down dry. _Damn, those legs Colonel. They're going to be the death of me Carter._ It wasn't much longer before she was as dry as he could get her. He had gotten her in her pants and was buttoning up her shirt. There was no time for her undergarments. "Sorry Carter."

Well, now what?

"Infirmary, I've gotta call them." Deciding to move her out of the wet cubicle, Jack carried her over to the bench and lay her down before running over to call the infirmary to inform them of Carter's injury. Once he hung up the phone, the General went to check on Sam and held onto her hand. He knew she was tough and a head injury wouldn't hold her back. She was going to be okay, he just hoped that there would be no real damage done, after all it seemed like a nasty hit.

As Jack waited, he bounced his leg anxiously. He couldn't just sit here and wait. _Screw this._ Lifting her into his arms into a cradle carry, he maneuvered his way through the door as he tried to hurry. It was a strange event to see an unconscious Samantha Carter floating in the air as if she was being carried but to hell with it. The SGC has seen stranger things anyway. The medical team was just coming out of the elevator when they had nearly shocked themselves at the sight but with Jack's voice, they all remembered as the invisible man placed the Colonel onto the gurney. The only trace of Jack was his soaked pants leaving wet trails behind as he followed them into the elevator. He sure as hell wasn't going to leave Carter behind, not after what had happened between them.

Several hours later after the chaos had resided, Jack was sitting in a chair next to Carter who was resting on a medical bed, his hand in her own. It wasn't like anyone else could see him anyway. He was quiet enough that others would have thought he was gone. The doctor had explained to Jack earlier that she had a concussion and just needed a few stitches on her head but other than that, she was going to be just fine apart from one hell of a headache.

Another hour went by before Sam managed to inch her eyes open before letting out a groan as her head throbbed. Upon making a sound, she felt a hand squeeze hers as she looked over to see who it was. _No one?_ For a moment she was confused but then realized once again that Jack was invisible. _Right, I haven't fixed that yet._

"Hey Carter." His voice was always soothing to her.

"Sir.. How did…" She was drawing blanks at the moment, unable to recall much.

"You slipped in the shower… Don't you remember?" Now this was worrying Jack. _Did she forget?_

 _Oh, that happened! I thought it was a dream._ "No, I remember… Uh, I remember… I was in the shower, then…" Sam suddenly blushed and smiled a little before she giggled in embarrassment. _Did that actually happen? God I wish I could see Jack's face right now._

"Aha, see! You DO giggle!" Jack exclaimed playfully before becoming serious again. "Yes… That's right, you were in the shower and…" Jack trailed off, he knew by her reaction she was thinking the same thing. _C'mon Sam._

Sam cleared her throat and took a deep breath as if to seem professional yet the blush was very obvious on her face still. "And there was… someone with me… Um… I wasn't steady on my feet as I thought I was in that moment and I suppose I… slipped in the shower, sir."

 _Clever girl._ "Very good Carter. Looks like your good ol' noggin is all there."

"Are you calling me old, sir?"

"No… No not at all Carter. Especially not with those fine legs." Rolling her eyes, she smirked at that comment.

"Speaking of what happened... When and how did you get in the room while I was showering?"

"Doctor incoming." Jack suddenly shut up as the SGC doctor on duty came over to check Carter over. _Damn it Jack. You're going to tell me eventually..._

"Well, it looks like everything's fine. Just would like to keep you here overnight for observation unless you've got someone to go home with you to monitor your condition?"

"General O'Neill, what do you think?" Sam asked as she looked over to where Jack was sitting.

"If I stay in the SGC for any longer, I'm going batshit insane!" The General exclaimed suddenly, all too eager to get off the base even for just a little while.

"Looks like someone's going home with me to monitor my condition, thank you doctor."

As the doctor left, Sam gave him a playful glare.

"What? You wanted this didn't you Carter?" Jack gave her a shit eating grin despite the fact that she couldn't see it. "I'm starting to get tired of being invisible but you have got to help me prank a few people before you switch me back."

Another giggle came from Carter but Jack didn't call her out on it this time.

 _God, I love her._

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm not sure if this story is still in progress or completed. If you guys would like me to continue, I gladly will! Or even throw out ideas that you may want to see happen. I'd love to see your thoughts and opinions! Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Both Jack and Sam had deemed it more suitable for Sam to rest and recover at Jack's home. It would have been too strange for Sam to be at home with an invisible person. This way if someone were to interact with Jack at his own home, it would be better to have a visible person there although it was highly unlikely that would be the case.

Sure enough, Jack ordered pizza delivery and didn't tell Sam. As Sam was coming out of Jack's bathroom from her second shower that she hadn't properly cleaned up from in her pajamas. The pizza delivery guy was seen driving away at a rapid pace in the street and a floating pizza with some pop was also visible as the door closed. "Pizza and pop and a movie if you're up for it Carter!"

"Sir, you just…" Sam gestured towards the door. "I…" Before she knew it, she couldn't help but laugh and shake her head as she took a seat on his couch, pulling up a blanket to cover her legs. "You know you just scared the poor kid, right? He's probably going to quit his job or we'll never get pizza deliveries here again."

 _Wait a minute, she just said 'we'?_

"Yup!" Grinning proudly, Jack set the pizza down onto his coffee table then handed her the TV remote before disappearing into the kitchen for several glasses plus some beer for himself. As he sat down next to her, he handed her a bottle of painkillers. "For your head." They had done this many times before when Sam had one too many drinks on team night or when she needed someone to talk to after a bad mission. This was their way of winding down and having some sense of a normal life without the SGC and those other things in mind.

There were a few moments of comfortable silence as Sam flipped through the channels for a movie to watch as Jack poured them their pop and opened a bottle of beer for himself. Sam wasn't allowed any, especially not with her head injury. He relaxed as he pulled a slice of pizza and began to munch on it while watching her continue to flip through the channels.

 _She definitely said we. She's too damn smart not to slip on that._

Sam felt eyes on her, she didn't need to see him to know that. "You're staring at me, sir."

"You said we."

"We what?"

 _Maybe it was a slip?_

"We'll never get pizza deliveries here again. Your words."

Sighing as Sam finally chose a movie. The Incredible Hulk. She hadn't seen it before. Leaning back as she looked in his direction. "I figured we might be a thing after… If that wasn't…"

 _Oh fuck no. Not this._

"No, no. You were amazing. I mean, fantastic. Carter, damn if you think I'm gonna give up on you so easily, you wouldn't be sitting here right now. You know me, I know you. I meant what I said back there, you know."

"Right, of course sir." With a small smile, Carter turned towards the TV screen and carefully picked up a pizza slice and began to eat. Jack was still a little confused by what Sam wanted and how she had felt but he didn't want to press the matter. What mattered right now was getting Sam healthy. Just when Jack had began to have doubts, Sam placed her free hand to rest on his thigh as she leaned into him comfortably. The body heat from him was soothing as she relaxed, her head resting on his shoulder. Jack brought his hand around to drape over her shoulders and began to caress her upper arm with his fingertips.

There was definitely nowhere else he would rather be.

It only took Sam a week before she was able to return to work. When they worked together at the SGC, it was easy for Jack to give Carter a few teasing brushes and touches because no one could see him but he had to be careful not to make that movement obvious. All of that went away when Carter finally figured out how to bring Jack back into the visible world. Despite the fact that Jack had managed to convince Sam to keep him invisible a little longer so that he could go pull pranks on some people. When she had decided that fun time was over for Jack and it was time to bring him back, she had to convince him in another way… Beer, fishing and pizza.

Carter had really liked having Jack around while he was invisible. It was fun while it lasted and she was sure going to miss those touches.

However, for Jack… That was another story. Since he was now visible, he was cleared almost right away to temporarily replace the Colonel until she was cleared for active duty. It was a hectic thing for Jack and the team with so much downtime they had recently. It was off-world, on-world, get cleared, back off-world for a bit there. Almost no breaks in between so whenever they were debriefing or being briefed for a mission, Carter was always there.

The Colonel found herself having to kick Jack under the table unnoticeably several times to get him to pay attention whenever she caught him staring at her with a smirk on his face. _God, that face when… Those legs… What would I give to just do her right here on this table… Ow! Fuck, what? Oh._

"Yes sir, was a peaceful planet sir, can do trades with them. No problem at all." Suddenly looking up towards the general in charge of the SGC.

He'd always get that cute questionable look from Carter afterwards, so worth the pain in his shin from her kick.

Once the briefing was over, Carter smiled as she stood and everyone else had left the room except for the General and Carter. "Sir… Are you alright?" Carter asked.

Even Jack stood but he sat back down as usual when the General left and gave her an innocent smile. "Mmhm. Everything's just peachy Carter. My good ol' knees need a rest."

"Oh I'm sure they do sir." Sam smirked as she stood straight, giving him a salute before leaving the room, knowing what kind of impression this would have on him. A giggle slipped past her lips as she began to hum to herself.

"I heard that!" Another giggle before Jack shook his head. _Now… Let's see here… Oh god, no. Not those snakes._ Grimacing a little bit as he imagined the symbiotes swimming or popping out of bodies. "That did the trick, now I need cake."


	4. Chapter 4

It had now been several months since their 'slip' and Christmas was coming up. Despite them being more honest about their feelings, both Jack and Sam hadn't really _acted_ upon them. Even though they knew what the other felt about themselves, Carter absolutely refused to do anything more than the occasional light touches or the lingering smile and even the little-too-long stares. Of course she wanted more but work came first for her. She didn't want to be the reason why Jack would retire so whenever he'd bring it up, she shut it down right then and there. It had to be Jack's entire decision, not because of her. Did he really want to give up his career, with the stargate program and all of it just to relax at home and wait for Carter to come home from work? God absolutely not but he really did want to be with Sam as much as he loved his job.

 _Fuck._ Wasn't Jack's first thought since he had been thinking about his life, decisions and especially the woman he's in love with. He wanted it all but he knew he couldn't have all of it. Jack knew that Sam would stick with him through thick and thin even if they continued on like this, both of them working together but acknowledging their feelings for each other but not acting upon them… Jack knew this couldn't continue forever and he wanted more with her.

"Hey Carter, any plans for Christmas?" The General asked his 2IC as she sat down across from him at a table in the mess hall.

"Well I might s-"

"I'm thinking maybe team night if everyone can make it. Wouldn't it be even cooler if it was at my cabin in Minnesota? We could skate right on my lake and play some hockey, warm up by the fireplace..." It was kind of clear that Jack was lost in his world of imagining it happening in his head but when he came back to Earth, he blinked and looked at Carter who was staring at him somewhat interested yet amused with a smile on her face. Jack hadn't even realized he had interrupted her.

"You know what, that's a great idea. Let's see if we can get the rest of the team together." Sam simply smiled even though she had already made plans to go see Mark and the kids. Although there was a chance that Carter would change her plans… Doubtful but possible. Jack's excited face was too adorable to say no to.

"Great! Excellent. I know Teal'c has no plans, he'll be there. Daniel… Shouldn't have any plans but I'll make it work. I'll buy all the beer and food." Grinning, Jack munched down on his fruit loops a little faster, all too eager to tell Daniel and Teal'c. It wasn't much longer before he was out the door and down the hall in search of the two men.

"Oh boy." Sam itched at her temple as she began to eat. _What have I done?_

By the end of the week, the rest of the team was onboard with this idea. Almost as soon as the General had gotten approval from the whole team, Jack set to making plans and grocery lists among items he'd need. He had even taken Teal'c out to get him to try on skates but he stoically raised his eyebrow at Jack when he had brought the skates out for him to try on.

"Hey T, try these on."

"I will not participate in this skating you speak of."

"Oh come on Teal'c it's hockey! You need skates to play."

"It does not seem wise."

"It'll be fun T."

"It is also unsafe."

Groaning as he set the skates down. There was no way to change Teal'c's mind once he had showed him hockey on Youtube. "Alright, alright fine. No skating, we'll find something else to do. Let's go." With that, both men left the sports store empty handed.

 _So, hockey or skating is out. Maybe I could bring back beer pong? I wonder what Teal'c would be like drunk…_

As the week of Christmas went by, Jack loaded up his truck full of booze and food and some other stuff he thought they might need. Carter decided to catch a ride along with him to save gas and it meant she didn't have to try and navigate through the snow. They went up a few hours earlier than Daniel and Teal'c to unload the truck and warm up the place and set up a few Christmas decorations. While Sam was working on their small two foot tree that Jack had chopped from nearby and Jack was in the kitchen grabbing them a couple bottles of beer when Jack was interrupted by a phone call from Teal'c.

A few moments later Jack appeared as Sam finished up, accepting the drink from him. "So, Teal'c called, turns out that one of the teams needed Daniel off-world and Teal'c isn't exactly experienced for this sort of weather so he won't be able to make it either." Sighing softly, Jack seemed a bit disappointed, perhaps a little more than he normally would be.

"So it's just us, that's okay by me. Maybe it'll be a short mission and they can make it up in the morning or something." Sam shrugged, trying to cheer him up before nudging his arm. "Let's make something to eat and then figure out what to do after."

Taking a sip out of his beer, he headed back into the kitchen with Sam although in the end, they ended up dressing warm for the outdoors because Jack wanted to barbeque some burgers. Carter didn't want to leave him alone outdoors so she hung out with him as she watched the snow fall heavily. It was beautiful and calm yet it could be deadly. Carter had always admired nature and the science behind it and beyond. That was one of the reasons she had chosen her profession in theoretical astrophysics. While the BBQ cooked their meat, Jack found himself staring at her while she seemed lost in thought yet appreciating nature. As the sun began to set, it hit her face, leaving a beautiful glow on her skin, causing her crystal blue eyes to shine brighter than it had before, the gentle breeze causing the few wisps of her blonde hair to move. _God she's beautiful._

"Hey… Carter."

A couple of quick blinks had indicated that she was out of her trance and listening. "I um… I have this tradition that we get to open one Christmas present early on Christmas Eve… So I'm not really sure if this counts as a present but I think it does." Now Carter was looking at him with full attention as Jack flipped the burgers quickly and poured beer on top of them before closing the lid of the BBQ to let it cook. "I've been offered a job out in Washington, Head of Homeworld Security." Jack paused to let her take in what she had just heard before continuing. "And I've decided to accept that offer."

* * *

 **So here it is! Chapter 4! I didn't think I'd keep writing this long, this was meant to be a short thing but I guess I made it long! What do you guys think so far? Should I continue? Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

It took a few seconds for Carter to take in what she just had heard but she was quick to respond. "Wha.. Wow! Congratulations sir." Sam spoke as she stood at attention, unable to help herself out of habit.

"Carter, really?"

"Sorry sir, force of habit." Slowly she sat down at ease yet still taking it in that Jack was moving to Washington for a great job. Sam was truly happy for him to take that position because it's what he wanted to do and for him to be happy doing it was a plus. "So you'll have to move to Washington then? When?"

Turning back to the BBQ, he uncovered it and loaded the patties onto a plate before shutting the BBQ off. "Uh… Yeah. I think in the New Year." As Jack set the plate down on the bench beside him, he began to scrape the excess chunks off his grill with his grill brush. It wasn't much longer before he was done and the two headed back inside to make their meal.

Once they had settled down on Jack's couch, Carter put in the disc for their movie, they were going to watch Marley and Me. Jack insisted on it because there was a dog in it, typical. As the previews played through, Jack could tell that Carter was still taking in the fact that he was moving across the country and that she was analyzing her feelings so he decided to speak up. "Sam… Look, I've got to say this while I can and this seems like a good time as any. You know I'm not a man of many words… Nothing in the world, well… Actually the _entire_ universe, will change how I feel about you. Now because the regulations no longer apply so we should be free to have a relationship however we please. I want you wherever I am, wherever you are. If you'll let me, that is."

As Sam listened, she couldn't help but smile and blush a little at his words. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she nodded in acknowledgement. Carter would have said something but she knew Jack wasn't done talking just yet.

"So that being said, I'll sell my house and buy a place out there and you're more than welcome to come stay with me when you visit. Yes, Carter, I'll make sure you visit. I'll come stay out here whenever I have a day off. We will make this work, I promise."

"Absolutely sir. I can't wait." Now Sam felt a whole lot better about this situation. In fact, it was probably a very good pre-Christmas present indeed. When Sam pressed play for the movie after they both had a chance to eat; she leaned into Jack and relaxed her head on his shoulder once he had wrapped his arm around her. His free hand holding onto his beer which was rested on his leg. The two fell asleep before the movie had reached the halfway point. The day had really wore them out.

The sun hit Sam's face causing her to squint and slowly blink herself out of sleep while she began to sit up with a yawn. It took her a moment to remember where she was and she looked over at the man she had fallen asleep on before blushing when her eyes met his. "Sorry, I think I fell asleep on you sir."

"Yeah, I think you did a bit of drooling for a while there too." Jack teased as he saw her face redden even more before receiving a smack on his arm before chuckling. "I fell asleep too if that makes you feel better."

Rolling her eyes playfully as Carter got up to help herself into the kitchen to brew some coffee. "It's cold in here." Shivering a little as she wrapped her arms around herself. The fire had gone out during the night so Jack went to grab firewood and start the fireplace again. After he was sure that the fire would grow, he headed into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Sam from behind. "Merry Christmas Sam."

This was the first time Jack had freely allowed himself to touch Carter like this. It caught her off-guard but she was comfortable with it. "Merry Christmas Jack… Mm, you're warm." Now she knew why Jack had done it for the most part.

"Hey, did you bring your skates?" Jack asked, knowing she had a pair of skates and he had encouraged her to bring hers. After getting a nod, he smiled. "We should go skating after breakfast. It'll be fun."

"I haven't gone skating in a long time." Sam spoke as she looked out the window, the kitchen sink overlooking the lake.

"I won't let you fall… Too hard."

Sam shook her head and let out a soft giggle. "Careful, I might bring you down with me sir."

After having some pancakes and coffee, the two put on their winter jackets and walked down to the docks on the lake. It wasn't long before Jack was skating with no issue. He had grown up with it so it came easily to him. For Sam, she had done figure skating as a kid but when she had gone into high school, she stopped so she hadn't skated since. As Sam began moving on the ice, it was a bit rough at first, figuring out the balance was easy due to her military training but to actually move and not trip on the teeth of her blades. Eventually Jack just grabbed her hand and guided her for a little bit before Sam began to insist on trying to re-learn as Jack stood in front of her, arms stuck out on either side of her arms but not touching, just in case she fell despite Sam swatting a little at his arms. Eventually Sam finally remembered and figured it out as Jack skated backwards, still in front of her. "Alright, you should mo-" Carter was interrupted by her crashing and then falling into Jack as he tripped backwards into a snowbank. There was a moment of shock as Sam was laying on top of Jack while he looked up at her and simply smiled.

This caused Carter to giggle at the whole situation before she slowly realized how close their faces were. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to Jack's moist lips and god she couldn't resist him so she leaned in to press her lips against his.

As Jack lay there, his lips melding with Carter's for a few moments then suddenly he was met with a coldness that quickly wet his face. _Shit, did I do something wrong?_

Carter quickly pulled away from him just as she tripped on her skates again. "Wait, wait. Let me put my boots on, I'll give you a headstart, I promise. Temporary truce." Jack felt too bad for her since she was sitting on her arse on the ice so he laughed as he stood at the ridiculous thought he had just a moment ago. Jack was taking things a little too seriously perhaps. "I'm not going to get you back for that Carter. You get a freebie." Helping her back up, he led her back to the docks so they could change out of their skates and back into their boots.

Jack had just barely got his other foot out of his skate when Carter began running off and throwing more snowballs at him. _Damn it, she's too quick at getting ready._ "Hey! Hey! That's not fair! I didn't have my boot on yet!" He was met with another snowball landing on his back but he didn't care because he could hear her giggling about it. Once Jack had his boot on, he began scooping up snowballs and began throwing them at her while trying to dodge her attacks.

It wasn't long before Jack dodged behind a tree and while Sam was distracted by making more snowballs. Sam looked up and was watching to see where Jack went so she could get him again, holding the snowball in her hand, ready to throw as she moved. Suddenly Jack came out of the treeline beside her and basically tackled her into the snow, not too hard of course, it completely had caught her off-guard and sent adrenaline rushing through her. "You startled me." Carter then began to laugh as she pulled him down for another long kiss, it was more slow and loving this time.

When Jack's fingers began to hurt from being in the cold, he pulled away and smiled down at her. "I think we should go back inside and warm up, I can't feel my fingers." Slowly standing up, he offered his hand to Carter to help her up which she took. "Good idea, I'm freezing too."

As soon as Jack entered his cabin, he set his skates down alongside hers and began working on the fireplace. Carter kicked off her boots and grabbed a change of clothes from her bag before letting him know that she was off to shower. Even though Jack wanted to join her, he decided to give her the privacy she deserved despite the fact that he'd been in the shower with her once before which turned into a disaster unfortunately… Well, kind of.

Sam's shower was quick and she seemed cold still so he offered her a blanket and made sure she was fine before he went to have his quick shower.

While Jack was cleaning himself up, Carter decided to make them some hot chocolate to help warm up a little more. She had just sat back down on the couch with their hot drinks when Jack had emerged from the bathroom to join her.

As the hot chocolate cooled, Sam leaned into him once more for warmth mostly. It had been an amazing day with him so far. A comfortable silence fell upon them as they began to warm up.

After awhile, Jack checked to make sure Carter was still awake and when she was, he smiled and sat up straighter causing her to sit up as well. "I've got something important to ask you." Looking into her eyes, he found himself relaxed and he knew his heart was in the right place. "You know, when I first met you when you walked in that briefing room… I thought to myself.. 'Oh great… Not another scientist' but then you really showed me and I was impressed. Nothing really impressed me back then but you walked in and well, here we are today. Hard to believe that was quite a few years ago. I've loved you for a long, long time now Sam and I always will. I love you absolutely more than anything which is why I'm willing to retire if that's what it takes to be with you. That's what I was thinking about when the offer for this job came in. I want you to know that I'm absolutely committed to you and our relationship. I've never felt so at ease with my life as I am right now so that being said Carter…" Jack slowly pulls a small velvet case out of his pocket and holds it in his hand before looking back at her, presenting it but not yet opening the case. "I've been thinking about this for awhile and it would be an honor to have you as my wife…" Jack slowly opened the case, a beautiful silver diamond ring glistened as Jack spoke once more. "Sam… Will you marry me?"

"Absolutely yes, Jack." Sam began to smile as her eyes overflowed with tears of happiness as Jack took the ring and slid it onto her ring finger of her left hand. "I love you Jack." Sam hugged him tightly as soon as she could when the ring fit perfectly onto her finger. Slowly, Jack pulled back to look into her eyes as she gazed back.

"Merry Christmas Sam. I love you."

"And you too Jack, I love you."

 _Yep, there's nowhere else I'd rather be._


End file.
